Preguntas y Respuestas: My Hero Academia
by reyvagabundo90
Summary: Siéntete libre de hacer preguntas, forma parejas y de proponer retos a tus personajes favoritos de este gran anime. Héroes y villanos, se unen para responder sus cuestiones.
1. Introducción

Preguntas y Respuestas: My Hero Academia

Una puerta se abre en una habitación totalmente oscura, la habitación es enorme y tiene muchas puertas que conectan a más habitaciones distintas. En el centro del enorme espacio hay una mesa de madera barnizada y una silla, del mismo material pero acolchado en blanco. Los únicos objetos arriba de la mesa son una lámpara de escritorio, una pequeña cantidad de hojas en blanco en el medio del mueble, un tarro con lápices, una pila de carpetas de colores a un costado y una taza de porcelana naranja en el extremo opuesto. La silla es movida de su lugar y una persona toma asiento. La tenue luz proveída por la lámpara apenas logra vislumbrar la silueta de la persona misteriosa. La figura toma los papeles entre sus manos y al acercarse más a la luz se puede apreciar que lleva puesta una máscara de Guy Fawkes.

(Voz de computadora)

-Saludos... nosotros somos Anonymous...nah mentira!- se retira la máscara, revelando otra máscara similar a la de Mister Compress-. Soy yo! El Rey Vagabundo! Y vengo con un nuevo "fanfic". Se llamará "Pregunta y Respuestas: My Hero Academia" consiste en que ustedes mandarán sus preguntas, retos, parejas o lo que quieran para que el elenco de héroes y villanos responda y cumpla. Se preguntarán cómo haremos tal hazaña. Bueno…

(En estos momentos afuera del edificio)

-Eh?!- dijeron un coro de voces.

La clase 1-A se encontraba reunida en la puerta de la edificación. Iban vestidos con ropa de civil pero todos tenían algo en común, llevaban un sobre color morado en su posesión. La cara de sorpresa de todos se generó debido al hecho que ninguno esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Que diablos hacen aquí, extras?! Vienen a ver cómo hago morder el polvo al bastardo de Deku?!- bramó Bakugou con sus manos soltando pequeñas explosiones, destruyendo la carta.

-Que dices, Kacchan?!- se exaltó Izuku por los nervios a un conflicto.

-No te hagas el cobarde ahora, nerd de mierda! Recibí una carta tuya diciendo que querías pelear y me diste está dirección! Prepárate porque vas a morir!

Bakugou se lanza al ataque pero al momento de usar su quirk, este no responde, y cientos de metros de tela lo envuelven desde atrás.

-Aún fuera de la escuela, me causan problemas- surgió una voz detrás de ellos.

-Aizawa-sensei!- exclamaron todos.

-Exceptuando a Bakugou. Qué hacen aquí, ustedes?- inquirió el mayor, desactivando su quirk pero aún reteniendo a Bakugou.

Como siempre, Iilda fue el primero en levantar su mano para responder.

-Yo vine porque me invitaron a una inauguración de la estatua de mi hermano, Ingenium!

-Yo vine para una convención de Allí Might- respondió Izuku ligeramente sonrojado.

-Yo...vine porque me dijeron que ofrecían dinero a estudiantes de escuelas de héroes- explicó Uraraka, algo tímida.

-A mí y a Toru nos invitaron a un concurso de baile! En el primer puesto era un viaje al Caribe para dos amigas!- esa fue la explicación de una Mina, desilusionada como su amiga.

-A mí me dijeron que mi banda favorita, "Deep Dope", estaría firmando autógrafos- habló una enojada Jirou, después se dio cuenta de que Kirishima estaba rodeado por un aura depresiva-. Ehhh…Kirishima? Te sucede algo?

-Por qué creí que Crimson Riot querría tenerme como su acompañante?!- Kirishima soltaba lágrimas y golpeaba el suelo de la frustración.

Aizawa miró a Kaminari y a Mineta, quienes eran los únicos que venían juntos.

-Y ustedes dos? Parece que los embarcaron con el mismo engaño, no?

Los dos se sobresaltaron.

-C-c-claro que no, Aizawa-sensei- respondió Kaminari, visiblemente nervioso.

-Jeje... nosotros solamente estábamos de paso por este lugar...jeje- reía Mineta con incómodidad.

Sero pasó por detrás del dúo y les extrajo las cartas que estaban en sus bolsillos traseros.

-Aquí dice que fueron invitados a la mansión Playboy.

Kaminari y Mineta se dieron vuelta con caras de fastidio para encarar a su amigo.

-SERO! IDIOTA!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me dijeron que había un curso de cocina gratis- fue el turno de Satou.

-Acaso caí víctima de un engaño cuando me dijeron que no iba a tomar el té con la primera dama?- preguntó Momo con suma inocencia.

-Temo que sí- respondió Aizawa con su monótona voz.

Yaomomo suspiró con tristeza.

-Tranquila Momo, todos caímos en algo similar- intentó consolar Ojiro-. Yo creí que había sido invitado a un torneo de artes marciales.

-Gero...gero...me engañaron haciéndose pasar por una vieja amiga- Tsuyu tenía su expresión tan característica.

-Convención dark- dijo Tokoyami como si nada, todos lo comprendieron ya que una vez habían visto la habitación del chico cuervo.

-A-adopción de cachorros- fue la nerviosa respuesta de Kouda.

-Entradas para la premiere de una de mis películas favoritas- respondió Sero.

-Alguien entró a mi casa y se robó mis máscaras- se notaba la molestia de Shoji-. Me dejó una carta con una dirección para ir a recuperarlas.

Todos miraron a los únicos que faltaban dar sus explicaciones, Aoyama y Todoroki.

-Me dijeron que en este lugar podría destacar mucho más mi brillo- como siempre, Aoyama hacía poses ridículas para llamar la atención. Pero la diferencia de que estaba con el ceño fruncido-. Pero veo que me mintieron.

-Y tú, Todoroki?- preguntó Aizawa. Todos se centraron en él para saber su motivo.

El mitad y mitad sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Recibí una carta con una dirección. Sentí curiosidad...y aquí estoy- fue la simple y casi indiferente respuesta.

Todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime (ahre que es un anime XD).

-Y usted por qué está aquí, Aizawa-sensei?- inquirió Tsuyu con su dedo pegado a sus labios, gesto típico en ella.

El mayor pareció alterarse ante su pregunta. Se rascó el cuello.

-Pasaba cerca de aquí y escuché un escándalo...así que como héroe, era mi deber intervenir.

Todos exclamaron un "Ahh" sincero. Aizawa disimuló perfectamente su verdadera situación. Si una cámara enfocará el trasero de Aizawa, se darían cuenta de una carta que tenía escrito la siguiente oración: "Venta de bolsas de dormir a mitad de precio para héroes en calle Falsa 123".

Bakugou, aún atrapado por el arma de su maestro, se removía furioso.

-MATARÉ A QUIEN ME HAYA ENGAÑADO! DONDE ESTAS BASTARDO?! MUÉSTRATE DE UNA VEZ!

-Kacchan, no creo que sea buena idea provocar…- Izuku intentó calmar a su amigo.

-CIERRA LA BOC…!

Un dardo se clavó en el cuello de Bakugou y, esté, cayó dormido en el acto.

-Pero qué…?- preguntó Aizawa.

Una lluvia de dardos sedantes impactó de lleno sobre los estudiantes y el maestro. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban sentados en sillas en una enorme habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul mientras que el piso tenía baldosas blancas. En frente de ellos, había un escritorio y una silla ocupada por una persona enmascarada. Qué, al verla, causó miedo y enojo en los jóvenes.

-Mister Compress!-todos tomaron posiciones de pelea.

-Qué…? Ah! No! Esperen!- me saco la máscara. Mostrando otra careta pero de un All Might sonriente.

-All Might?!- preguntaron confundidos.

-NO! Es solo una máscara!- exclamo desesperado- Mi nombre es el Rey Vagabundo! Y soy un escritor de fanfics.

Se escucha un "Ahh" generalizado. Después se puede ver la expresión de enojo en todos los presentes. Un barullo de preguntas salen al mismo tiempo de la boca de los estudiantes a héroe.

-De a uno! Quiero que pregunten de a uno!- mi voz adquiere cierto tono de fastidio.

-Donde esta Aizawa-sensei?- pregunta Todoroki.

-Dormido en otra habitación.

-Dónde estamos?- preguntó Mina.

-Un edificio que cree con mis poderes de escritor. Mi propia Fortaleza de la Soledad, tal como Superman.

-Quien?- inquiere Kirishima con una ceja levantada, claramente confundido.

Me golpeó la frente.

-No importa...no quiero armar un crossover.

-Por qué nos engañaste para que vinieramos a este lugar?- preguntó Midoriya.

-No estaba seguro de que vendrían si les decía el motivo real.

-Cual es ese motivo?- preguntó Tsuyu.

-Un fanfic de preguntas y respuestas. Los lectores les harán preguntas para que respondan o propondrán retos para que ustedes los hagan. Cualquier locura que manden, ustedes deberán cumplirlo.

-Estás loco?!- fue la reacción general.

Me encojo del miedo.

-B-bueno...un poco. P-pero les prometo que valdrá la pena! Si aceptan participar! Les cumpliré tres deseos a cada uno!

-Eres un genio?!- preguntó Kaminari con sorpresa.

-No soy Will Smith...pero algo así. Esta es una realidad creada por mí. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Cualquier deseo?! Lo que sea?!- preguntó Ochako emocionada.

-Lo que sea!

Todos mostraron un interés repentino.

-Muy bien! Aceptamos!- exclamaron todos.

-Gracias!

-Y bien?! Cuando empezamos?!- Mineta estaba muy enérgico.

-Por ahora, debemos esperar que los lectores manden sus preguntas.

-Nos quedaremos en este lugar de mierda hasta entonces?!- fue la pregunta-insulto de Bakugou.

-Así es, pero tranquilos, hay muchas habitaciones en este edificio con distinta finalidad. Hay dormitorios, baños, comedores, salas recreativas, bibliotecas, salas deportivas, incluso hay una piscina en la terraza.

Vio que los rostros se mostraban conformes con el lugar.

-Ok! Nos quedamos!- respondieron en coro.

-Muy bien! Esa puerta de ahí es un elevador vayan a ver sus dormitorios y recorrer el lugar!

Los demás se fueron emocionados de estar en un edificio que parecía de cinco estrellas.

-Muy bien!- sí, me dirijo a ti, lector/a-. Ya conocen las reglas! Manden sus locuras! Que ellos les responderán en breve!

En susurros.

-Si quieren que responda un héroe/heroína o villano/a, escriban su nombre que yo me encargo de traerlo hasta aquí. Por las buenas o por las malas. Jajajaja- risa malvada que después se vuelve tos-. Cof...cof...cof...mierda que estoy resfriado. Por ahora me despido! Saludos! :)


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Preguntas y Respuestas: My Hero Academia (Capítulo uno)**_

En la misma sala del capítulo anterior, pero con muchas sillas enfrente del escrito, nuestros jóvenes aspirantes a héroes esperan pacientemente la llegada del anfitrión. La puerta principal se abre, entra un hombre con una máscara similar a la del villano Twice.

-Saludos! Y bienvenidos a la apertura de esta sección donde pueden escribir sus dudas sobre nuestros personajes favoritos! O si quieren divertirse! Mandar retos picantes! Sin más preámbulos! Les doy cálida recepción a quiénes, en un futuro no muy lejano, serán los héroes que harán justicia y protegerán a los inocentes! La Clase 1A de la secundaria UA!

Clase 1-A: Hola a todos! Gracias por participar! Y gracias por invitarnos!

"Aún no me agradezcan" pienso divertido.

-Muy bien! Comencemos! "Antes de que se arrepientan"

LaeWo: Shoto, si tuvieras a tu hermano Touya en frente tuyo ¿Qué le dirías?

Todoroki se lleva la mano al mentón, pensativo.

-Le preguntaría qué estuvo haciendo estos años ausentes...decirle que vuelva a casa porque lo extrañamos...sobretodo mamá- Todoroki cambió su expresión a una melancólica-. Ella se puso muy triste tras su huida. Lo haría entrar en razón para que vuelva, y así, hacerla feliz.

Fumikage ¿Qué tan molesto ha llegado a ser Dark Shadow en las noches?

El chico cuervo suspira, un suspiro cargado de frustración.

-Para que te hagas una idea...desde los 5 años que duermo con la luz prendida para evitar que se descontrole.

Dark Shadow aparece con una mueca de tristeza.

-Lo siento!- exclama avergonzado.

Rikido ¿Si o si necesitas ingerir pura azúcar o tu quirk igual funciona si ingieres algo con azúcar?

-Cualquier alimento dulce con suficiente azúcar para activar mi quirk funciona- responde Sato con una sonrisa mientras se encoge de hombros.

Katsuki ¿Alguna vez pensaste si tu quirk igual funciona con tus pies?

Bakugou resopla molestia.

-Por quién me tomas?! Claro que lo pensé! Mis pies están a una distancia más alejada de mi cerebro que mis manos! Por lo que es más difícil de controlar!- Bakugou se saca uno de zapatillas y se retira la media-. Además de que por defecto genético, mis pies no sudan tanto como mis manos!

Tras eso activa su quirk en su pie derecho, logrando apenas liberar un poco de humo.

Izuku ¿Alguna vez intentaste algún pasatiempo? Como dibujar.

-Bueno, en realidad si tengo dos pasatiempos. El primero es estudiar los quirks de héroes y compañeros de UA, pienso mucho sobre las técnicas que podrían desarrollar, las formas de enfrentarme a ellos, variables que resultarían entre la combinación de varios quirks a la vez…

-Viejo!- exclama Kaminari traumatizado-. Ni Iida se atrevería de hacer el estudio un pasatiempo! Y eso que él es el más aburrido del grupo!

-Kaminari no digas eso- le susurra Kirishima.

Iida se levanta como un resorte con su brazo alzado cual robot.

-Para tu información! Kaminari! Soy una persona una gran afinidad a la diversión! Te aconsejo no subestimarme!

-Si,si...lo que digas, Iida- responde Kaminari con simpleza.

-Silencio!- golpeó con fuerza mi escritorio-. Continúa, Midoriya.

-G-Gracias. Bueno…-La cara de Izuku adquirió un tono más rojizo-. Cómo iba a decir, mi segundo pasatiempo es dibujar. De pequeño me gustaba dibujar trajes como los de All Might, ahora también lo hago pero no me centro mucho en ello. Dibujos posibles trajes para el futuro, también dibujo paisajes, héroes, animales, entre otras cosas.

La mayoría se sorprende tras esta revelación.

-Increible, Deku- exclama Uraraka sorprendida y emocionada-. Pero nunca te he visto dibujar en tu cuaderno de anotaciones.

-Es porque para mí es algo más personal...tengo otro cuaderno dedicado a mis dibujos.

Eijiro, mira Gurren Lagann y dices que te pareció.

-Muy bien!- el chico de cabello picudo golpea su puño contra su palma-. Cumpliré este reto o dejaré de considerarme un hombre!

-Adelante- le señalo una puerta de color rosa-. En esa habitación tienes todos los capítulos descargados en Netflix. Ve y disfrútalo.

Kirishima se encamina a la puerta y desaparece tras ella.

Katsuki, te reto a referirte a tus compañeros por sus verdaderos nombres, sí, eso incluye a Izuku, si fallas deberás escribir cien veces 'Izuku-sama es mejor que yo'.

Bakugou se levanta de su silla como un rayo.

-El nerd de mierda de Deku no es mejor que yo!- exclama molesto.

Imito su acto pero con la diferencia de que golpeó con violencia el escritorio.

-Entonces di sus nombres! Musulmán rubio!

-QUE DIJISTE?!- se lanza a atacarme pero Aizawa interviene, borrando su quirk y capturando a Bakugou con su tela resistente.

-Por qué mejor no te ahorras el orgullo y simplemente aceptas el reto, Bakugou?- dice Aizawa con cansancio.

Katsuki se limitaba a escuchar y rechinar sus dientes de pura rabia, con una mueca que coincide con su estado de ánimo.

-A la mierda! Bien! Lo haré! Pero solo diré los nombres de quiénes se han ganado mi respeto!

-Que opinas?- me pregunta Aizawa-. Bastará con eso?

Suspiro con resignación.

-Es lo máximo que lograremos sacarle...es demasiado orgulloso.

El adormilado maestro libera a su explosivo estudiante. Bakugou se pone de pie para hablar.

-Uraraka Ochako...Eijiro Kirishima...Shoto Todoroki...Momo Yaoyorozu...Tenya Iida...

Se produce un silencio que dura varios segundos.

-Y…?- exclamamos todos, esperando algo más.

La cara de Bakugou reflejaba su irritación.

-...I-Izuku...Midoriya.

Finalmente, Izuku va a sentarse sobre el regazo de Momo durante un capítulo.

Midoriya traga saliva pesadamente.

Uraraka lleva las manos a su pecho, su expresión era de preocupación.

-Esto es necesario?- pregunta nervioso.

-No es necesario-respondo-. Es OBLIGATORIO!

Izuku se dirige hasta Momo, cuando está frente a ella, se sonroja fuertemente.

-Yaoyorozu...q-quería saber si te molestaría que yo..

Momo le interrumpe, también sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, Midoriya, sé que es parte del reto...y no me molesta que lo hagas.

Izuku, con el pulso acelerado y cara más roja, se sienta en el regazo de su compañera.

Mineta lo mira llorando de angustia.

-Te envidio, Midoriya!

DestinyTX: Reto a kirishima a que se confiese a todos los presentes que es el gay de closet y que está enamorado de bakugou XD.

Me levanto para golpear la puerta de color rosa. Después de unos segundos, sale Kirishima con una sonrisa.

-Wow! Este anime esta muy interesante! Solo he visto cinco capítulos y ya me siento identificado con Kamina! Él es hombre de verdad! También me gustan muchos los mechas! Se ven buenísimos! Sobre todo cuando fusionan el Lagann de Simón con el Gurren de Kamina para formar el Gurren Lagann!

Sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien, cumpliste el reto anterior pero ahora te toca uno nuevo.

El pelirrojo levanta su puño con decisión.

-Venga! Estoy listo para cualquier cosa!

Me acerco a su oído y le susurro el reto.

Kirishima se sonroja como un tomate.

-Que?! P-p-pero eso no es cierto!

Apoyó una mano en su hombro, en señal de amistad.

-Vamos! Kirishima! Se requiere de mucho valor para confesar tus verdaderos sentimientos! Más valor que para enfrentar al más temible villano! Dejar que tu corazón hable es lo que un HOMBRE hace! Es lo que Kamina haría!

Kirishima me mira con ojos iluminados.

-Tienes razón!

Se acerca al grupo de sus amigos.

-Miren, tengo algo que confesar- todos lo miraban expectante, Kirishima contuvo aire en sus pulmones-. HOY SALGO DEL CLOSET Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE BAKUGOU!

Los demás abren los ojos hasta su máximo y su boca cae hasta el suelo. Después de la sorpresa, rodean a su amigo con palabras de apoyo y felicitaciones. Ignorando a Bakugou y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Baka…-susurra mirando para otra parte.

Unlucky-Fausto: 1)Izuku: ¿por qué tu padre nunca está presente? y puedo decirte Deku?

-C-claro, dime Deku si lo prefieres- responde Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa por estar sentado sobre Momo-. Y la razón de que mi padre está mayormente ausente es porque…

-Se fue a comprar cigarrillos- todos miran en mi dirección-. Dice que volverá en media hora. Dale. Hasta luego.

Cuelgo el celular. Momo me mira molesta.

-Rey Vagabundo, no es correcto interrumpir a Midoriya de esa forma.

-Lo siento, Deku- pido perdón avergonzado.

-Esta bien. Iba a decir que mi padre siempre está lejos por viajes de negocios, gracias a su esfuerzo, con su salario podemos mantener a nuestra familia.

2)Shoto: ¿como no te parece sospechoso un papel con una dirección de gratis?

-El bastardo mitad y mitad solo es un 50% de inteligencia- dice Bakugou con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Bakugou!- exclama Momo molesta-. No eres quien para juzgar a Todoroki. Ni menos burlarte de él.

-Tranquila, Momo- Todoroki se muestra impasible-. Su lenguaje no me molesta. No le doy importancia.

-Pues a mí me molesta- me dirijo a Bakugou con aire amenazante-. Al rincón, Katsuki Bakugou.

El rubio me mira desafiante.

-Así?!- se levanta produciendo pequeñas explosiones con sus manos-. Y si me niego?!

Un minuto después

Los demás integrantes contemplaban asombrados y, a la vez asustados, como Bakugou se sacudía entre cadenas con un bozal el la boca, tal como en el festival deportivo de UA.

-C-cómo hiciste eso?- pregunta Mineta aterrorizado.

Me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tengo mis trucos.

3)Fumikage: ¿Dark Shadow recuerda las cosas que hace?¿o tiene múltiples personalidades según el nivel de oscuridad?

-Es posible, de ser así, Dark Shadow tendría tres personalidades- responde Tokoyami-. La personalidad violenta (aparece cuanto mayor sea la oscuridad), la pacifista (mayor cantidad de luz) y su personalidad normal (estabilidad entre ambas).

En eso, por detrás de Fumikage, surge Dark Shadow.

-Pero yo si recuerdo lo que hago!

4)Kyoka: ¿que vas para cuando se dejen de usar fichas de analógicos?

-Me muero- exclama la chica de pelo púrpura, mientras jugaba con uno de sus conectores.

5)Momo: ¿por qué todo tu equipo de apoyo lleva "Yaoyor" al inicio? Alguien que no te conociera pensaría que tienes un concepto de superioridad.

-Yo no me considero superior a nadie. De hecho, creo que todavía tengo mucho que mejorar para ser una mejor heroína- dice Momo con decisión en sus ojos.

Love pansage: Holiwi rey vagabundo90 y a los extorsionados

Yo: Hello Love pansage! Espero que disfrutes este fic y que mandes más preguntas!

Los demás al mismo tiempo: No somos extorsionados!

Aplaudo dos veces con mis manos y una puerta se abre dejando entrar a Kemy, Inasa y Seiji, respectivamente.

(Recientemente me enteré, gracias a la página de fandom de Boku no hero academia, de que su nombre no es Camie sino Kemy. Quedé muy impactado :o)

-Shishiputa!- exclama Bakugou al ver a Seiji.

-Bakugou! Eres basura! No eres digno de considerarte un héroe!- Seiji le devuelve el insulto.

Los dos chocan sus caras una contra la otra con la furia marcada en ellos.

-WTF? Bakugou y Todoroki también están aquí? Quienes son los otros?- Kemy pregunta curiosa.

Kaminari y Mineta comienzan a babear con solo verla. Kyoka, los ataca a los dos, clavando sus conectores en los ojos de los pervertidos.

-Todoroki!- Inasa se acerca a saludar a Shoto-. Aún no me agradas! Pero haré el intento de llevarnos bien si tú estás dispuesto!

-Como quieras- respondió el chico de fuego y hielo.

Mientras no me ven, extraigo una hoja de entre mis ropas. Comienzo a tachar una serie de nombres:

Ship masculino de Todoroki (Inasa Yoarashi)

Emo de ojos raros (Seiji Shishikura)

Estereotipo de rubia (Kemy Utsushimi)

Seiji (si estás ahí): que sepas que eres mi personaje favorito y no apruebo los que te shippean con senos grandes (camie)

-Aprecio tu favoritismo! Pero es una vulgar forma de referirse a una mis compañeras de la secundaria Shiketsu! Exijo respeto para Kemy!- responde Seiji con su severidad característica.

-Ohh~- Kemy sonríe con inocencia-. Y yo pensando que eras un amargado de ojitos raros!

-Mis ojos son grandes y hermosos!- le reclama a los gritos muy molesto.

Inasa:sabes que soy fan del inatodo (inasaxtodoroki)

Inasa se rasca la cabeza.

-Inatodo? Qué es eso?- después de eso, se inclina hasta que su cabeza choca contra el suelo, sangrando un poco en el proceso-. Pido perdón por mi ignorancia!

Me acercó y le susurro algo al oído. Al terminar, Inasa se sonroja violentamente.

-Oh..- tratando de evitar mirar a Todoroki.

Momo: te odio

Mineta: te quiero ver muerto

-Por qué?!- exclaman los dos, se notaba a Momo un tanto triste mientras Mineta parecía más asustado.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy mis queridos amigos de UA, hemos logrado el primer capítulo- un aplauso general invade la sala-. Para el siguiente capítulo prepararé la llegada de unos "invitados" sorpresas a nuestro particular evento.

-Yay!- exclaman todos emocionados, menos Aizawa.

-Espero que sean más héroes, ser el único adulto es muy irritante- dice Eraserhead.

-Quienes serán?! Crimson Riot!- pregunta Kirishima.

-All Might?!- pregunta Deku.

-Midnight?!- preguntan Kaminari y Mineta con un leve sangrado nasal.

-BASTAAAA!- todos se callan ante mi grito-. No serían invitados sorpresas si les dijera quienes son! Tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo! Hasta entonces despidanse de nuestros lectores!

Todos: Sayonara lectores! Nos veremos de nuevo!

Yo: Manden sus preguntas y retos o lo que quieran! Los saluda el Rey Vagabundo! Hasta pronto! Bye!


	3. Capítulo 2

Preguntas y Respuestas: My Hero Academia (Capítulo Dos)

En algún lugar de este mundo

La habitación cambia hasta convertirse en una especie de sala teatral. Hay una plataforma elevada enfrente de noventa sillas en fila, una pegada a la otra, que son ocupadas por diferentes personas comunes pero sin ningún niño entre los presentes. En el escenario, que abarca también un volumen importante, se puede ver una puerta de color anaranjado pegada a la pared contraria a los espectadores.

Si no imaginamos que estamos en primera fila, veremos que la puerta está en el lado izquierdo del escenario mientras que en el sector derecho nos encontramos con una tribuna bastante prominente. Destaca más por su longitud que por su altura, ya que como mínimo tenía cinco escalones. En el recorrido del lado izquierdo al derecho, notamos que casi pegado a la puerta hay un escritorio con un panel de botones y una silla.

Entré abriendo la puerta de un portazo.

-Hola! Soy el Rey Vagabundo!

Una lluvia de aplausos me recibe.

-GENIO!

-IDOLO!

-PERO QUE SEXY! PAPU!

-ERES MÁS GRANDE QUE CHOTA DE NEGRO DE WHATSAPP!

-Gracias! Estoy muy feliz y sé que ustedes también! Saben por qué?! Por que hoy tenemos capítulo nuevo! Si señor! Les traigo otro entretenido segmento de preguntas y respuestas! Y esta vez con nuevos invitados sorpresas que se unirán a nuestro queridísimo elenco! Pero primero recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la Clase 1-A!

Entran los alumnos acompañados por su profesor. Se oye el aplauso de una sola persona, seguida del sonido de alguien tosiendo.

Los recién llegados se miran nerviosos y preocupados. Bakugou salta hasta ponerse delante de la audiencia.

-APLAUDAN! MIERDAS!- bramó con furia.

Todos los hombres y mujeres acatan la orden con miedo.

-Jejeje...bien- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Tomen asiento.

La clase 1A se sienta en la tribuna junto a su maestro.

-Y ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a quiénes serán los invitados estelares del día de la fecha! Con ustedes: La Liga de Villanos!

-QUE?!- exclama los futuros héroes.

Entran los villanos por la puerta en el siguiente orden; Shigaraki, Dabi, Toga, Twice, Spinner, Mr. Compress y Kurogiri.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- bramó Aizawa furioso, en modo de pelea, con sus gafas protectoras y su cinta de contención en mano-. Este lugar está lleno de civiles inocentes! Van a hacer una masacre!

Pero contrario a lo que muchos esperarían, la sala se llena de aplausos y vítores para los antagonistas. Sorprendiendo al héroe y a sus alumnos.

-TE AMAMOS! SHIGARAKI!

-DABI! HAZME UN HIJO!

-TOGA-CHAN! ERES TAN LINDA!

-TRANSPORTAME HASTA TU CAMA! KUROGIRI!

-VIVA TWICE!

Los villanos quedan boquiabiertos por esta muestra de cariño terriblemente irrazonable.

-Silencio o mueran- exclamó Tomura con voz sepulcral.

De inmediato, nadie volvió a producir ningún sonido. Pero todas las personas tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?!- exclaman con inquietante los jóvenes héroes.

-Buena pregunta...que hacen los mocosos de UA aquí?- pregunta Dabi con voz de molestia.

-Deku-kun!- chilla emocionada Toga, con una gran sonrisa maniática.

Midoriya tiembla ante la mención de su nombre por la loca y bella asesina.

-Shigaraki, cuál va a ser tu movimiento?- pregunta Kurogiri, extrañado por la situación.

Tomura se voltea en mi dirección, se forma un aura amenazante a su alrededor.

-Ahora quieres que juguemos amistosamente con los héroes. Huh? Preferiría morir antes de hacer aquello.

-Podemos arreglar eso- saco un dispositivo de entre mis ropas. El aparato es cilíndrico con dos botones, uno rojo en un extremo y otro negro en lado opuesto. Presioné el botón negro primero. Se oyó un leve pitido, los villanos se tomaron la cabeza y cayeron de rodillas.

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó Midoriya.

-Buena pregunta- respondo-. En este momento, los villanos tienen implantados en sus cabezas nano-explosivos que detonarán si desobedecen una orden, volandoles los sesos por los aires. El botón negro da un aviso de advertencia y el botón rojo...bueno...adivinen por ustedes mismos.

-Eso es legal?- inquiere Todoroki, sorprendido.

-Claro que sí.

Todos me miran con escepticismo. En eso, Shigaraki se levanta.

-No te creo ni una palabra- sentencia mordaz el líder.

-Eso crees? Muy bien. Twice, podrías hacer un clon de uno de tus compañeros si eres tan amable?

-VETE A LA MIERDA! CLARO! DAME UNOS SEGUNDOS!

En poco tiempo, un clon de Mr. Compress aparece. Oprimí el botón rojo y entonces la cabeza del clon explota, salpicando barro por todos lados, haciendo que su cuerpo se derrita. Los villanos observan todo con incredulidad, miedo y asombro.

-Y bien? Crees que estoy jugando?- pregunté con una sonrisa divertida.

Mr. Compress traga duro mientras se acomoda su ropa.

-La sentí cerca- dice nervioso.

Tomura se voltea en mi dirección, su cara y máscara están cubiertas de barro.

-Esta bien. Haremos lo que dices.

-Buena decisión- extraigo una lista de entre mis ropas y un bolígrafo, tachando algunos nombres-. Ahora, tomen asiento.

Villanos:

Deadpool versión japonés (Twice)

Yandere rubia (Himiko Toga)

El puto amo (Tomura Shigaraki)

El emo pero cool (Dabi)

Lagarto cosplayer (Spinner)

Mago de segunda (Mr. Compress)

Alfred malvado (Kurogiri)

Los villanos toman su lugar en la tribuna pero algo distanciados de los héroes, por insistencia de Aizawa.

-No se diga más. Comencemos!

LaeWo: Yosh! Supongo que puedo preguntar más.

Para toda la clase 1A ¿Cuanto tardaron en enterarse que Aizawa SÍ pudo expulsar a algunos de ustedes en el primer día? Sabiendo que la del año pasado fue expulsada por él y por eso no hay una clase 2A.

-QUE?!- preguntó a coro la clase entera, llena de sorpresa.

-Mmm... supongo que ahora lo saben- decía Aizawa mientras se ponía su saco de dormir.

Aizawa ¿Kan hace algo parecido en el primer día? Tipo que el último tenga que dar 20 vueltas alrededor de toda U.A

-Tengo entendido que hace que luchen contra él en el primer día, el primero en caer es reprendido y obligado a escribir 30 veces en el pizarrón de su clase "Soy basura, debo mejorar" durante 30 días- responde Aizawa con monotonía antes de dirigirse a mí-. Puedo dormir tranquilo sin tener que responder otra inoportuna pregunta?

-Por ahora, si.

-Gracias.

Momo, ¿Serías capaz de crear un objeto cuyo material no es usualmente el mismo? Ejemplo:Tus bastones pero hechos de oro o diamante.

-Claro, siempre que conozca cómo se hace un objeto, puedo hacerlo de diferentes materiales.

Eijiro, me alegro que te encante, prepárate porque el final es simplemente demasiado. ¿Qué tus dientes sean como de tiburón es por tu quirk o por mutación genética? Algo así como la cabeza de Fumikage sea de c*** pero su quirk es Dark Shadow.

-Supongo que es debido a mi quirk, ya que mi poder no solo me hace muy duro y resistente a golpes, sino que también crea bordes filosos en mi cuerpo que me sirven para atacar. Creo que están relacionados, por eso mis dientes tienen esa forma muy puntiaguda.

-Y yo creo que sí se le hicieses esa pregunta a Tetsutetsu, te diría que es por mutación genética- agregué.

Izuku, primero perdón por el reto anterior pero no pude evitarlo, segundo, te reto a actuar como un villano solo en actitud, debe ser algo fácil por tus encuentros con ya sabes quienes.

-D-descuida- dice Deku sonrojado al recordando el reto anterior-. Actuar como villano? No lo sé…no es mi fuerte.

-Vamos! Deku!- le anima Uraraka-. Tú puedes hacerlo!

-De veras?

-Por supuesto!

-Esta bien...lo haré.

Entonces, Izuku se pone de espaldas a sus amigos, respira hondo y juega con su cabello. Cuando se da la vuelta, su expresión amable y amistosa de siempre cambió a una más sombría, con el cabello haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos, y una perturbadora sonrisa complementando el aire del villano.

-Todos los héroes... morirán.

Un ligero escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de los presentes al escuchar esas palabras. Tomura se queda viendo a Midoriya.

-Nada mal. Tendrías un lugar en la Liga.

Koda, he tenido la duda ¿Podrías ordenar al director con tu quirk o es imposible por el hecho de que es muy inteligente?

-N-no lo sé, nunca lo he intentado- responde Koda avergonzado pero con honestidad.

-Entonces, vamos a averiguarlo!

Moví una de las sillas vacías al medio del escenario, agarré un pañuelo rojo de entre mis ropas. Al sacudirlo, el pequeño pedazo de tela aumenta su tamaño hasta ser tan larga y ancha como una capa. Coloqué la tela sobre la silla y, al retirarla, apareció el pequeño pero adorable director de UA, con una taza de té en una mano y un pequeño plato que servía como apoya taza en la otra. Nezu, con la taza a medio camino hacía su boca, se notaba seriamente sorprendido. La gente estalla en gritos y aplausos.

-Qué?...Cómo llegué aquí?

-Oye! Cómo lo hiciste?!- pregunta Mr. Compress, incrédulo.

-Secreto profesional- dije-. Ahora inténtalo, Koda.

-Di-director, me permite tratar de usar mi quirk en usted?

-Claro, Koda- el director sonríe mientras toma un sorbo de su té, para luego, dejarla en una silla-. Adelante, pero no creo que funcione. Mis funciones cognitivas me hacen distinto de..

-R-rueda.

Nezu rodó por el piso cual cachorro entrenado. Las facciones del director reflejaban asombro y un atisbo de vergüenza.

-Esta bien, esto es humillante.

Ojiro ¿Hay algunos de tus compañeros de los cuales quieras luchar? Ya sea en contra o lado a lado.

-Pues, la verdad que sí- responde el chico con cola con una sonrisa genuina-. Siempre tuve el interés de pelear contra Kirishima, Sato, Iida, Midoriya y Shoji, por sus quirks que se basan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como el mío. Podría aprender mucho de ellos para mejorar.

Ojiro se lleva una mano al mentón pensativo.

-Y a quien me gustaría tener a mi lado en un combate...creo que elegiría a Bakugou y Todoroki. A pesar de que no somos muy afines a socializar entre nosotros, yo creo que peleando lado a lado con tu compañero es la forma más natural para conocerse.

Tenya te reto a no llamarle la atención a ninguno de tus compañeros (sobre todo a Katsuki) y no hacer ese movimiento con los brazos que haces casi siempre.

-Pero es mi deber como presidente de la clase mantener el orden y la buena colaboración entre mis compañeros y compañeras!- exclama Iida eufórico.

-Ehh...Iida, no estamos en clases ahora mismo- dice Mina con una gota en la cabeza-. No es necesario que llames la atención todo el tiempo.

Iida abre la boca para rebatir con un argumento a la chica de piel rosada pero no dice nada, de la nada, se deja caer arrodillado en el piso.

-Maldición! Es cierto!

-Vas a cumplir el reto, entonces?- pregunta Sero.

Aún en el suelo, Iida responde:

-Esta bien!

Otra vez a todos en la clase, si no hubieran podido entrar a U.A ¿Que otra escuela hubieran elegido?

Shiketsu: Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima, Jirou, Uraraka, Iida y Tokoyami.

Ketsubutsu: Kaminari, Sato, Mineta, Sero, Koda, Toru, Mina, Aoyama y Ojiro.

Isamu: Tsuyu.

Seijin: Shoji.

Seiai: Momo.

Mina, eres la mejo...

-La que?! La mejor?!- pregunta Mina frenética.

Unlucky-Fausto: Trataré de adivinar, los invitados son los villanos. Esto va a ser un desastre jeje.

-Coincido, mi amigo.

oh y regresado con mas preguntas que seguro no disfrutaste del todo jejejeje.

Yo: Adelante!

Los demás: No!

Midoriya: Te mataré.

1)Momo: lo siento si sacaste la conclusión de mi pregunta anterior... Peeeeroo evadiste mi pregunta así que, insisto ¿por que tienes las iniciales de tu apellido en cada pieza del traje?

-Lo hice porque al principio, yo era bastante confiada de mi misma y mis habilidades.

2)Katsuki: Ahora que sabes de los sentimientos de Eijiro ¿Que harás?

-Que te importa pedazo de mierda?!

En eso Kirishima aparece con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bakugou! Ya volví con las entradas del cine!

Katsuki lo mira irritado pero con un ligero rumor en sus mejillas.

-Así que…-Kaminari levantan una ceja con picardía-. Van a ir al cine solitos?

-Quieres morir, Pikachu?!

3)Aizawa: ¿Que opinas de Ms. Joke/Emi?

-Oye, despierta- le doy una patadita al saco de dormir, sin ninguna reacción-. Aizawa-sensei, tiene que responder.

Nada.

-Qué es eso?! Son Bakugou y Midoriya destruyendo U.A?!

Aizawa se incorpora como un resorte y al ver dónde se encontraba, me dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Qué quieres?

Le leo la pregunta.

-Me despertaste para esto?

-Mientras más rápido respondas, más rápido volverás a dormir.

Aizawa suspira cansado.

-Profesionalmente hablando, ella es una buena heroína, muy capaz, que cumple con su deber. Además es una atenta y dedicada profesora que brinda su enérgico apoyo para que sus alumnos puedan mejorar.

Me lo quedo mirando fijamente.

-Eso es todo?

-Así es.

-Pero...y sobre tus sentimientos?

-La pregunta consistía en dar mi opinión sobre tal persona. No describir lo que siento por esa persona.

-Rayos- susurré con molestia.

4)Denki: ¿Sigues virgen?

-Prefiero el misterio- responde el rubio con una sonrisa mientras guiña un ojo.

5)Para Mina, Shoto, Kyoka y Aoyama: los reto a Decir el siguiente traba lengua:"Flipa, el felino alfa de fila filipina filtra alfalfa en felpudo del fieltro"... Mientras chupais limones

Los nombrados: Ok!

Oprimí un botón de mi escritorio, del piso salió una especie de barra en donde había cuatro recipientes transparentes llenos de limones.

Mina, Kyoka y Aoyama empiezan a chupar los limones, no sin algunas lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de recitar la frase, con resultados lamentables.

-Fi-flipa, el felino alfa de pila...arrgh- fracaso de Kyoka.

-Flipa, el felino alfa de fila de fila filipina filtra filipina...uy! No era así!- se reprochó Mina.

-Flipa, el felpudo...como era?- también un fracaso del lado Aoyama.

Todoroki tomó los limones y empezó a chupar mientras hablaba.

-Flipa, el felino alfa de fila filipina filtra alfalfa en felpudo de fieltro.

Los ojos y bocas de los presentes formaron una "o" perfecta. Hasta los villanos quedaron impresionados.

6) Para toda la Clase 1-A: ¿cuál es villano que mas odian? no valen All for One

Deku, Uraraka, Kirishima y Tsuyu: Overhaul!

-Lo que le hizo Eric es imperdonable- remarcó Asui molesta.

-Yo solo quiero terminar lo que empezé- responde Deku con frialdad, aún actuando como villano-. Lo voy a rematar con mi Smash hasta que sus órganos internos pasen a ser externos.

Iida: Stain!

-No superaré que mi hermano mayor no pueda volver a ser un héroe por su culpa!- dice Tenya.

Los demás: Shigaraki!

El líder de la Liga de Villanos, sonríe tras su máscara.

Love pansage: Holiwi de nuevo a todos

-HOLA LOVE PANSAGE!- exclaman todos.

Seiji: que tal si le digo a pec...Kemy rubia, después de todo no es un insulto si no una manera de referirse a ella ¿qué te hizo querer ser héroe? Si tuvieras un hijo ¿cómo le llamarías?

-Quienes me inspiraron para ser un héroe fueron All Might y Best Jeanist. All Might, por ser el héroe número uno por excelencia. Y Best Jeanist por su ideal sobre que los héroes deben dar una imagen positiva en la sociedad, no basura como Bakugou- en este punto, le dirige una mirada de muerte al chico de las explosiones-. Si tuviera un hijo lo llamaría Ken.

Mineta: y tú porqué crees que te quiero muerto?

-Sigo sin entender- dice el enano.

Las mujeres del grupo se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Debe ser por la misma razón que todas las chicas no te toleran- le responde Shoji.

Mineta dio un respingo.

-Ohh- ahora sí que entendió la razón.

Momo: te odio porque eres arrogante

-Espero que algún día pueda cambiar esa opinión que tienes sobre mí- responde Momo, un poco decaída.

Inasa: tus expresiones valen oro

-No sé qué significa pero gracias!- exclama con energía.

Aizawa: miss joke o present mic?

Contemplé a Aizawa, todavía despierto.

-Los dos son igual de molestos- responde el pelinegro con apatía.

Nezu: prefieres un gato o un perro

-Prefiero un humano- responde el director con su característica sonrisa.

-Yyyyy hasta aquí llegó el askfic de hoy! Recuerden dejar su review con sus preguntas y/o retos! Yo me despido por el momento! Mis amigos quieren agregar algo?!

Los buenos: Hasta la próxima!

Los malos: Mueransen!

-Será hasta la próxima entonces jeje! Nos vemos! Bye!


End file.
